Sweetest Thing
by only-getting-darker
Summary: NaruSasu. Sasuke and Naruto argue. How is it resolved? well, in the sweetest way possible, of course! rated only for language!


This oneshot attacked me while playing one of our most GORGEOUS pieces in band today (tempest rising)! (Eek, do I ever stop thinking about Naruto?! How do I concentrate in class?!)

So

Here ya go!

**Fic starts here**

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "You're not a virgin?"

"You are?"

"Well…yeah! Of course! I've been saving myself for you since the day I fell in love with you! I just…figured you'd done the same."

"Sasuke…You were a total bastard to me, why would I be saving myself for you?"

"Well…I just…"

"It's not important anyways! Sex is just physical, Sasuke it's-."

"No it isn't! It…it's not just physical!"

A sigh. "Sasuke I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this! It isn't important!"

"Well…it's important to me!"

Naruto laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. How had they come to this topic anyways?

"No!" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto's hands off of him and scooting to the other side of the couch. "I'm never letting you touch me again!"

"Are you breaking up with me?!" Naruto asked. Then mentally slapped himself.

Sasuke stared at him as if this idea hadn't occurred to him. Then, nodding his head he said "yes, yes I am. And I'm leaving right now." He said, leaving and slamming the door.

Naruto stared before realizing that they were at SASUKE'S house. He bit his lip worriedly, wondering if he should leave and give it a few days or wait for Sasuke to return to apologize that night. Making his decision, he pulled himself up off the couch.

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke nearly died of embarrassment the second he realized he had marched out of his own home, but hell if he was going to go back and admit his mistake. So he went to the local café, then the bookstore, and then the park before returning home around six o'clock.

Assuming Naruto had returned home he opened his door to find all the lights on. His front room was crowded with balloons, stuffed animals, cards, and flowers all begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry" "Please forgive me" "I beg your forgiveness"

The brunette bit his lip and pushed through them into his hallway whose walls were covered with photos of him and Naruto as a couple with captions like "don't you miss this?" and "You know I love you".

Sasuke averted his eyes and quickened his pace to the kitchen. He stopped short when he stepped into the room. Before him was his kitchen table. It was covered in an expensive cloth, shining silverware and expensive wine glasses sat around plates full of a delicious steak dinner. Candles. There were candles. It was a candlelight dinner. Finally, on the farthest side of the table sat Naruto, more dressed up then he had been in god knows how long. He made nervous eye contact with Sasuke and breathed deep before saying sincerely, "I love you. I'm sorry."

Sasuke stared in awe at the whole setting.

"Forgive me?"

Sasuke did nothing but nod and sat down. They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence. Toward the end, Sasuke looked up at Naruto, waiting for him to meet his gaze. When he did Sasuke said what he'd been dying to say. "I love you too."

Naruto smiled "Well that's good, because I've got something really important to ask you."

His lover gave him a questioning glance and Naruto stood up. He mad his way until he was at the side of Sasuke's chair, and at this point Sasuke slid around to face him.

Sasuke watched in disbelief as Naruto dropped onto one knee before him, pulling out a small ring box, and opening it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring he had ever seen in his life.

"Sasuke, will you marry me?"

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat and all he could choke out was a, "really?"

"Yes. Really."

Silence followed in Naruto's hand started to shake nervously.

"Please?"

Sasuke came back to his senses, stuttering out "I-I…yes! Of course!"

Naruto's face split into a full grin as he gently took Sasuke's left hand, guiding the ring onto his ring finger before hoisting Sasuke out of his seat and kissing him like he'd never been kissed before.

**Fin.**

AN: AWWW!!!!! Naruto's such a sweetheart, ne?

hope you enjoyed!


End file.
